Cell's Victory
by Dark Dragon of Amaterasu
Summary: A What if fic.  After Cell won the Cell Games, he began to go around Earth and destroy the cities of the planet.  However, Cell never knew of another evil force on Earth. Who is this force? What is their plan? Story Complete w Special Chapter! R
1. Chapter 1: Earth's Last Defense Crushed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 1: Earth's Last Defense Crushed!

Cell was giving his all in his struggle against Gohan. Their waves were yo-yoing back and forth with each other. Krillin and the others had already tried to get Cell's attention, but to no avail. Eventually, Cell grew tired of it!

Cell: You're dead, Saiyan!

As he was about to put all of his might into the beam, a blast hit him right in the back, causing him to lose focus. He turns and to his surprise...

Cell: What? Vegeta?

There was Vegeta, laughing as he blasted Cell and distracted him.

SSJ Goku: Now, Gohan! Let it explode!

SSJ2 Teen Gohan: Dad...I can't.

SSJ Goku: Yes you can, Gohan!

SSJ2 Teen Gohan: I...can't push...anymore!

Cell looks to Vegeta and laughs.

Cell: Hahahahahahahaha! So, you attempted to distract me with that blast? Ha, Take this!

Cell charges a Ki Aura Blast right at Vegeta and knocks him away.

Cell: Now, where was I? Ah yes! Time to die!

Cell puts his full power into his blast, quickly overpowering Gohan's.

Krillin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

SSJ2 Teen Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SSJ Goku: GOHAN, NOOOOOO!

SSJ2 Teen Gohan: _Sorry, I failed everyone! I failed this planet, I failed my friends, I failed everyone who believed in me, and most importantly...I failed you, Dad! I'm...sorry! _

With this last thought in his head, Gohan was completely obliterated by the Kamehameha Wave. Piccolo, who was close to tears, became enraged.

Cell: Well, that takes care of him! And now, I declare myself the winner of this tournament. I hope you all had fun here! Care to try again in 3 Years?

Piccolo: You...think that...we're just going to stand here...and let...you conquer Earth?

Cell: Well, there is nothing much you can do!

Piccolo: Then. you have another thing coming!

Piccolo and the others charge at Cell. Cell stood there for awhile absorbing each blow.

Cell: Hmph...this is pathetic! I guess that there is nothing I can expect from you weakling, then!

Cell's taunts managed to enrage them further, causing them to intensify their attacks.

Cell: Oh! You are almost tickling me! I think it's about time we stop this!

Cell charges his Ki to such an extent that the remaining Z-Fighters are blown back. However, when Piccolo charges again, Cell's fist finds its way straight through his ribs, killing him on impact. Then, Cell charges a Death Beam on his finger. When he fires it, it scatters into several Death Beams, killing all of the Z-Fighters in a short span of time.

Cell: This will be a bit of a messy cleaning job, but it must be done!

Cell then fires Ki blasts strong enough to completely disintegrate all of them into dust. Cell, now having defeated Earth's greatest protector, is about to fly off until...

Cell Games Announcer: Um, Mr.Satan,why don't we record right here and say that you defeated Cell?

Mr. Satan: Yeah! That's a great idea! Alright, we could start rolling now!

Cell: Not so fast, moron!

Mr. Satan: Yikes! I'm outta here! Uhhh...See ya!

He activates his jetpack, hoping to get away. However, Cell wanted to reap more joy from this planet.

Cell: Ah! Like a fly trying to hopelessly escape his death! Take this!

Cell fires a Ki blast and disintegrates him easily. WIth Earth having no defense left, will the Earth survive?

End of Chapter 1

A/N: The start of my third fic! What do you think so far? Leave any comments or reviews you may have.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rampage Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 2: The Rampage Begins!

After killing everyone at the Cell Games, Cell now begins to cash in on his wager with the Z-Fighters.

Cell: Now, let's see if there is any energy worth while on this planet!

Cell starts to seek out energy signals when he senses an energy west of his location.

Cell: Ah yes! Korin's Tower! They are about to have an unexpected visitor!

Cell uses his newly gained Instant Transmission to automatically warp there. He arrives with a sadistic smile as everyone's backs are turned.

Korin: Alright! I knew I felt an energy die down! So, you guys beat Cell right? Right?

He turns around in shock to see Cell standing there.

Cell: Well, I may not be the person you were expecting, but I did win the Cell Games! Now, it is time to reap my reward!

Yaijirobe: I'm outta here!

Cell: Not so fast!

Cell fires a Death Beam, killing Yaijirobe in midair as he was about to jump in his hovercar.

Cell: Now, Korin, time for you to die!

Korin: Not if I can stop you!

Korin charges at him with all of his might and speed, but Cell just powers up a bit more, blasting him off the tower. However, Korin caught the pillar. Cell noticed this and fired a Death Beam straight below him, hitting Korin right in the chest. Korin and Yaijirobe were now plummeting to the ground, dead. He then ascended to Kami's Lookout, looking at a horrified Master Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.

Cell: Are these those fools best friends?

Master Roshi: How...dare you...call those boys...fools?

Cell: HA! It seems I struck a nerve in you, old man! Do you wish to fight me as well?

Master Roshi: You'll pay for this!

He charges forward at Cell, but Cell just punched him through the gut with the least of difficulty.

Cell: And now, all that are left are the wives, correct?

Bulma: What...did you...do to them?

Cell: The same that I'll do to you!

Cell fires two Death Beams, each one hitting and killing Bulma and Chi-Chi. Later, Dende was found hiding in a corner of the Lookout.

Cell: If you're supposed to rule as Kami of the Earth, you're too much of a coward. You should face death honorably! Now, die!

He fires a Death Beam at him, killing him. He then proceeds to "clean up" by disintegrating them.

Cell: Well, now that this place is cleared out, I have a pretty good view of the Earth, not to mention a good training facility and enough Senzu Beans in case I ever need any. Now, which place shall I obliterate next?

With Cell now having cleared Kami's Lookout, will Earth survive the terror of Dr. Gero's Android?

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Leave any reviews and comments you may have. And yes, Supreme Kai and Kabito will make an appearance later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Destruction of West City

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 3: The Destruction of West City!

Cell looks down on Earth from the Lookout, seeing and observing his next target.

Cell: Look at them! Those inferior vermin scurring about as if they had no idea where they were! Time for them to see their demise!

He uses his Instant Transmission to appear right in the center of the city.

Young Man: Wow! What a lovely day! The birds are chirping and the sun is shining! AAAAH! Huh?

The man looks up, to see a shadow hovering over him. After looking at him for awhile, he finally deduces who that is.

Young Man: Whatis that sha...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUN EVERYONE! HE'S HERE! THE MONSTER IS HERE!

The civillians in the city proceed to panic and run around the city, causing Cell to laugh out of pure joy.

Cell: So, is this all Earthlings are? How pathetic! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell then fires off several Death Beams, killing anyone they homed in on. Later, Cell went to the ground and walked through the city, observing more of its length.

Cell: Hmph, this city is actually quite big! I wonder if I could destory it and everyone here in 2 hours? Ready, set...GO!

At that moment, Cell teleported upward, toward his original location. Then, he started charging up Ki into both of his hands and started firing Ki blasts all around the city, killing anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. After he was finished with this barrage, he calculated in his head that at least 50 percent of the city remained standing.

Cell: Come out, Come out, wherever you are! If you come out, I can promise that you're death will be swifter!

Cell now started flying through the city, blasting every building that came his way. He just kept on charging through each building as well, eventually destorying every uilding. He noticed that he now had one hour left to kill all of the humans.

Cell: That was fun, but the real fun is about to begin!

Cell now started hunting down every human before killing them. With some humans, he would back them into a corner before finally killing them. After nearly an hour of searching, he finally killed everyone in West City, leaving it a pile of charcoal in the way of everyone who went past it. Then, he noticed the one building left standing; Capsule Corp.

Cell: So, this is the place where Trunks was born? Time for this place to burn with the rest of the city!

He destroys it, showing no remorse or emotion whatsoever. Cell, however, was discouraged. He was expecting something from Earth, but now that he killed Gohan and the others, there was nothing for him! He then goes into a desert area south of West City.

Cell: Darn it all! Is there anybody who can give me a decent fight on this planet!?

??????: I'll take you up on that offer!

Who is this mysterious person that suddenly thinks he can beat Cell? Can he really back up his claims?

End of Chapter 3

A/N: End of the 3rd Chapter! I guess that you guys already know who is this person, right?  
Leave any comments and questions!


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon King Cometh

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 4: The Demon King Cometh!

Cell: And who might you be?

Cell turns around to see a red figure with horns, in a blue outfit and a white cape. Notably, Cell noticed that he had the letter "M" on his forehead.

??????: I am known as the Demon King Dabura!

Dabura: I would like to take you up on your offer!

Cell: Do you think that you can actually beat me?

Dabura: I shall enjoy trying either way!

Cell: Fine! Come on!

Dabura: Gladly!

Dabura charges at Cell, with both of them standing evenly. They exchange a flurry of punches and kicks, with each one being blocked and countered, but to no avail. Dabura blocks one of Cell's kicks and elbows hmi in the chest, knocking Cell away a bit.

Cell: Hmmmmm...You seem stronger than the other opponents that I have fought!

Dabura: I'm glad you're excited! It makes it better when I finally crush you!

Dabura charges at him again. This time, Cell catches him with a punch to the face, leaving him wide open for a barrage of punches and kicks. After that onslaught, Cell kicks him across the ribs and does a double-fisted smash straight into the ground.

Cell: Stronger than them doesn't mean you are stronger than me!

Dabura teleports behind him.

Dabura: I highly doubt that! HELL BLITZ!

Dabura fires it point-blank at Cell with his back turned, catching him unexpectedly. The blast did good damage to Cell, leaving him a bit wounded with some blood dripping out from his mouth. Cell proceeds to wipe the blood off of his face.

Cell: Well, I must say that that move was impressive! I will try not to fall for that again! Now, how about this one!

Cell puts his hand above his head, forming a disk above his head.

Cell: Take this! Destructo Disk!

Dabura: Fool!

Cell launches it, with Dabura dodging it easily. However, Cell redirected it back at him. At the last minute, Dabura notices and fires off a few Ki Blasts to eventually destroy it. However, the smoke from the explosion was what Cell needed for cover. He charged through it, punching Dabura in the gut. Cell then landed a knee to Dabura's head, knocking him upward. He then grabbed his leg, throwing him to the ground.

Dabura: Hmph, time for me to stop playing around!

Dabura power up to a stronger state, one that his aura is now black and red instead of normal red. Also, he materializes a sword from thin air.

Cell: So, you got a sword? Big deal! It's not like that makes you any stronger!

Dabura: Really? Let's see then!

He teleports behind Cell and manages to cut off his left arm. Cell was absolutely shocked by this.

Cell: Why...you! Damn it!

Dabura: What was that you were saying before? Now, look at you! You only have one arm!

Cell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did I forget to mention that I can regenerate lost limbs?

Dabura: What?

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell was able to restore his left arm, shocking Dabura.

Dabura: Interesting! That means I have to destroy your body all at once?!

Cell: Yes, and here's a hint; That will never happen!

Dabura: We will see about that soon enough!

With Dabura now powered up, can Cell hold off this new foe?

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Leave any comments and reviews as normal.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wizard Behind it All

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 5: The Wizard Behind it All!

Cell begins to power up to compensate for his foe's increase in power. After a bit of powering up, he stopped.

Cell: There! This should be enough to take you out! Ready to die, fool!

Dabura: You're the fool to taunt the Demon King! Now, suffer!

Dabura launches a fiery mouth blast straight at Cell. Cell manages to dodge it, but the area around him was burning in a flaming inferno. Cell flies away from this location to get away from the flames. Then, Dabura anticipates his movement and attempts to cut off his torso with his sword, but fails as Cell catches the sword with both hands. Dabura puts more effort into the blade, trying to push it through, but Cell keeps his grip firm. Eventually, the sword gives under the immense pressure of both fighters, snapping in half.

Dabura: So, you managed to break my sword?

Cell: I told you; You won't be the one to stop me! Now, prepare to perish!

Cell places both of his hands at his side, with the palms backwards and the wrists touching.

Cell: Let's see you survive this one! KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE...

Dabura pulls out an odd device which also has an M on it and a funnel of sorts.

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dabura: NOW!

Dabura puts the object in front of him, allowing it to absorb the Kamehameha.

Cell: But...how...can...this be?

Dabura: HAHAHAHAHA! This device absorbs energy, so that energy wave of yours was of no use at all!

Cell: Damn it!

Dabura: Yes, now, time for you to die!

Dabura begins charging up his Hell Blitz to full power, but a voice interrupted him.

??????: Dabura, that's enough!

Dabura: Huh? As you wish, Master Babidi.

Babidi: Ah, so this is the opponent you were fighting?

Cell: Who are you and what do you want?

Babidi: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Babidi and I have come to Earth to seek out strong fighters!

Cell: I hate to disappoint, but I killed most of them other than him and myself of course!

Babidi: That's right! This man is with me! As for you, Dabura, what do you think?

Dabura: Very strong! He contains several characteristics of anger and darkness. I think he can be controlled!

Cell: Hmm? Controlled?

Babidi: Very well then! Papararappa!

Babidi has cast a mysterious incantation on Cell. Will Cell be able to resist its effect? Does Babidi intend to control Cell?

End of Chapter 5

A/N: I hope I'm doing a good job with the characters like Dabura and Babidi. Leave any reviews or comments.


	6. Chapter 6: Cell's Drastic Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 6: Cell's Drastic Decision!

Cell began to experience dizziness and a headache as Babidi began to toy with his mind, attempting to control this monster.

Cell: Wha...what is this? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Babidi: That's right! You will be my new follower! Bow before me!

Cell: Ne...never!

Babidi intensified his efforts, hoping that he could break Cell and make him join him. Cell's head felt like it was about to split. Cell didn't know what to do like this. The only thing he could do was to charge more Ki, hoping to knock Babidi off balance.

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Damn you, Babidi! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Babidi:That's it! Hate me! Detest me! The more anger and hate, the better!

Cell was almost going to succumb until he felt his power level start to increase.

Cell: _What's this? Is...is this my power level? This is amazing! Is this his doing? I may not want to join him, but with this power...I have a plan! _

Babidi has begun to unlock all of Cell's hidden power, hoping this would entice him to join him. Cell began to struggle less and less, until he finally dropped to the floor, with a white "M" on his forehead.

Babidi: Yes...Yes! You're now my slave! Kneel before your master!

Dabura: Something's not right, Master!

Babidi: Hush, Dabura! Now, come to your new master!

Cell: Yes...fool!

Babidi: What!

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell began to power up all he had, impressing himself with how much power he had gained. Eventually, the white "M" on his forehead disappeared, signifying his plan had worked!

Cell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually thought that I would join you, you pathetic, old fool!

Babidi: What? But...I had you...in my grasp!

Cell: A grasp I fell into deliberately! When I felt you unleash my power, I made a decision that would work in my interest. So, I decided to let you unleash my power, but break out of your control when you thought you got hold of me, allowing me to keep all of the power you gave me!

Dabura: Damn! He tricked us this whole time!

Cell: In simple terms, yes! Now, do you feel like dying, Dabura?

Dabura: You'll be the one to die here!

Babidi: Wait, Dabura! You, how would you like a challenge?

Cell: What kind of challenge?

Babidi: I have another fighter that is waiting to be..."unleashed" if you will. How would you like to fight him instead?

Cell: Hmmm...it depends, how long do I have to wait?

Babidi: It may take a few years, but he will be ready to kill you!

Cell: I would like to see this new foe for myself! Fine, I will wait for 3 Years. If he isn't ready by then, you and Dabura will become my personal practice dummies!

Babidi: I can assure that you will eat those words soon enough! Good bye, Cell!

Cell never introduced himself to Babidi, but he already knew his name, possibly during the time where he was trying to control him. Babidi and Dabura flew off, leaving him the promise of a challenge. With 3 Years to wait, what will happen to Earth in that time?

End of Chapter 6.

A/N: How do you like this chapter? Leave reviews and comments!


	7. Chapter 7: Otherworldly Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it. Trust me, I am not as good as them when it come to writing stories.

Chapter 7: Otherworldly Defense!

Cell, now itching for a fight, went to the nearest town, destroying everything in sight.

Cell: Well, I made this town a bit prettier.

Cell was enjoying himself. He thought that, other than Dabura and Babidi, no one could stop him.

Cell: _So, 3 years, huh? I wonder what Dabura and Babidi have planned to make me wait so long? All the same, they will wind up dead! _

Meanwhile, in Otherworld...

Goku: Darn it!

Gohan: I'm...sorry, Dad.

Vegeta: If you didn't let Earth fall into this situation, you wouldn't have to apologize like a spoiled little child who always gets his way!

Goku: That's enough, Vegeta!

Vegeta: No, you be quiet, Kakarot! It is your son's fault that we are like this! Now, look at Earth! Do you think that Cell is going to have a picnic in the woods now?

Goku: No, it wasn't Gohan's fault...It was mine!

Vegeta: You did have alot to do with this!

Goku: I should have finished him off when I had the chance...I guess I just wanted Gohan to have the satisfaction of saving Earth.

Vegeta: Even so, you still had to help him, encouraging him through the wave.

Goku: You heard me?

Vegeta: No, I happen to be deaf to otherworldly speech. Of course, we heard you!

Goku: Hmmm.

North Kai: Well, I guess we can now do nothing but wait. I don't have any contacts on Namek, so I couldn't revive you even if I tried! Darn it, I feel so...helpless like this!

However, back on Earth, preparations were already made for another Kai and his assistant to go to Earth.

??????? Kai: So, this is Earth? It looks so much...darker than I expected. What do you think, Kabito?

Kabito: Earth does seem a bit more desolate than normal. It is almost like a dark force has begun to envelop it. Supreme Kai, you don't think that...that monster has been unleashed already?

Supreme Kai: Hmm...No, It is much too soon. However, I do sense a very high power level around the area. Perhaps we should go and see who this being is?

Kabito: Yes, Supreme Kai!

They start flying to the nearest city, where they sensed the energy. In that city, Cell is having the time of his life, standing on a roof and killing everyone he saw.

Cell: I see you! Die!

Cell's blast hits 3 people right in the chest.

Cell: Oooooooh! My aim is getting better! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Just then, the Supreme Kai and Kabito arrive. witnessing the horrific scene.

Supreme Kai: What...is this?

Cell: Do you like it? I call it, " Earthlings struggle against inevitability!"

Supreme Kai: Whoever you are, you are a disgusting individual!

Cell: If I cared, that would have hurt!

Supreme Kai: That does it! Take this!

He does a telekinetic blast, knocking Cell back a little bit.

Cell: I'm actually impressed you knocked me away! This should be fun! By the way, my name is Cell.

Supreme Kai: Why did you tell me? I don't care!

Cell: I thought you would like to know the name of your killer!

A Kai and Cell are about to clash! Who will survive this battle?

End of Chapter 7

A/N: What do you think? Leave reviews and comments. Thanks for the support so far!


	8. Chapter 8: Otherworldly Technique

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 8: Otherworldly Technique!

Supreme Kai fires of another telekinetic blast at Cell, but Cell was prepared for it, bracing himself before the blast hit him. Cell stood his ground, while the Supreme Kai charged at Cell, attempting to hit him. However, Cell grabbed his arm and twisted it, all with a sick smile on his face.

Cell: Is this all a Kai could muster? Does that make me stronger than the gods?

Supreme Kai: This isn't over! Kaching!

Supreme Kai materializes a piece of Kaching metal, melded into a sword.

Supreme Kai: Now, let's see you fight me now!

Cell: I have already fought a swordsman and he didn't fare to well against me!

Supreme Kai lunged forward, jabbing Cell with his sword. Cell got a little cocky, letting the sword hit him, but the sword proceeded the stick itself into his torso, wounding him. Cell backed away, in pain from the sword.

Cell: What is this? How...is this...possible?

Supreme Kai: It's called Kaching, the strongest metal in the universe. Using that as a sword, it can pierce through anything!

Cell: Interesting! I must admit...I got a little arrogant back there...a mistake I won't repeat twice!

Cell takes the sword from his torso, lunging it to the ground. Then, he regenerates the hole in his stomach, restoring himself.

Cell: Now, where were we?

Supreme Kai: You were about to pay for your atrocities!

Cell: When was the last time I heard something like that?

Supreme Kai makes another sword and lunges at him again. This time, however, Cell used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Kabito.

Cell: What's your deal? You're just standing here doing nothing, like a worthless statue.

Kabito: I'll have you know that I am the assistant to his Majesty, the Supreme Kai!

Cell: So? All that means is that you wash his tea cups when he is done.

Kabito: Why,you!

Kabito attempts to fire a Ki blast at him, but is dodged easily. At this moment, Supreme Kai thought of a plan.

Supreme Kai: Kabito, I just thought of something...

Kabito: Yes, sir!

Supreme Kai: I've heard of a ancient art of fusing between the Kais and people who wear Potara Earrings.

Kabito: Interesting! That means that we can...

Supreme Kai: Yes, Kabito, we can fuse!

Cell: What is this talk of fusion?

Kabito: What must I do, Master?

Supreme Kai: Take off your left earring, and I'll take off my right one.

Kabito: Alright.

They both take off their corresponding earrings, resulting in a Ki aura enveloping both of them.

Cell: What's this?

Both Supreme Kai and Kabito are forced into each other, colliding into each other. However, their bodies bond, forming a new being.

?????????: Alright! I can win like this! Time for the new Kabitokai to do his thing!

Now, Cell's two foes fused! How will Cell fare against this new foe?

End of Chapter 8

A/N: How did you like this chapter? Leave reviews and comments if you have any.


	9. Chapter 9: Otherworldly Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chaper 9: Otherworldly Struggle!

Cell: So, this is a fusion, huh? No matter, you will still die all the same! _Wait a minute...Why kill him when I could absorb him? I am in my Perfect Form, so absorbing him won't change my form! _

Kabitokai: We'll see about that, Cell!

Kabitokai charges forward at Cell, with Cell allowing him to charge at him. Kabitokai kicks Cell across the head, but no damage was done to him. Kabitokai kept attacking, but nothing was getting through. Eventually, Kabitokai went back to using his telekinesis, which knocked Cell back a bit. However, this only served to annoy Cell.

Cell: You like to play, don't you? Fine then! Eat this!

Cell fires a large, one handed Ki blast straight at Kabitokai. He dodges it by using his form of Instant Transmission. Cell looks surprised as the blast misses him and the fused Kai appeared behind him!

Cell: So, you also know Instant Transmission?

Kabitokai: Yes! And I have more tricks up my sleeves!

Kabitokai disappeared again and appeared behind him, using an Afterimage. He then fires off another telekinetic blast, hitting Cell in the back. Then, he paralyzes Cell with his telekinesis.

Cell: Why...you...

Kabitokai: What's wrong? You don't like being restrained?

Cell: Damn you!

Cell begins to charge up Ki to release himself from his paralysis, but to no avail. Kabitokai then materializes a new Kaching Sword, prepared to kill Cell.

Kabitokai: Die, Cell!

Kabitokai uses his sword to cut off Cell's limbs and head. Thinking he is dead, Kabitokai takes a look over the city, in utter shock that Cell could do this.

Kabitokai: I...cannot believe...that Earth is in this state of disrepair!

After he looked over the city, he was going to go back to the Otherworld.

Kabitokai: Well, I guess I prevented worse from happening, but I wish I could have prevented all of this!

Cell: Perhaps you should have worried about yourself rather than the planet!

Cell appears behind him and extends his tail. The tip of his tail has now become a funnel and latches itself over the surprised Kai.

Cell: Now, you shall become a part of me!

Kabitokai: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Cell's tail dives down unto the Kai. Kabitokai tried to fight off Cell, but to no avail as his body is absorbed by Cell. Cell's Ki Aura began to charge up without his doing. He was now feeling a great surge of power going through his body, with every cell of his body being charged up with the new Kai in his body.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I've done it! I've absorbed one of the great Kais!

Now that Cell has absorbed the Supreme Kai, what chance does Earth have against Cell? Also, what will Dabura and Babidi do after hearing of the Kai's defeat?

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I was trying to see how was I going to end this battle, so I decided for Cell to absorb him! What do you think? Leave Reviews and Comments.


	10. Chapter 10: An Earthly Disturbance!

DIsclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 10: An Earthly Disturbance!

During Cell's fight with the Supreme Kai, Dabura and Babidi were flying off to their ship.

Babidi: So, did you get ample energy from Cell?

Dabura: Yes! This amount should be helpful for Majin Buu.

Babidi: Good! All is going as planned, though I would've liked to have Cell in my grasp!

Dabura: He seems to stubborn and strong-willed to be controlled so easily! We should just focus on resurrecting Majin Buu.

Babidi: I suppose you're right.

Dabura: Something doesn't feel right about Majin Buu, however.

Babidi: Oh, come now, Dabura. Stop being such a paranoid fool! You act as if Majin Buu was just a large, pink monster with a childish personality!

Dabura: I apologize, Master Babidi, but I don't feel right with Majin Buu.

Babidi: Stop with your nonsense!

Later, they land right beside a large shell on top of a platform, with a meter that reads energy output. The dial in the meter was already turned about a quarter of the way due to Cell's fight with Dabura.

Babidi: Alright, Dabura! Put in the energy!

Dabura: Right!

Dabura takes out the funnle shaped device and sets it so that the funnel turns into a needle. He then jabs the needle into a small hole on the side of the platform and pours out the energy. The dial in the meter went from a quarter of the way full to three quarters. Babidi was surprised by this!

Babidi: Da-Dabura,...come and ta...take a look at this!

Dabura looks at the energy meter.

Dabura:What? It is already almost full? So, that fool Cell was actually a pretty strong fighter.

Babidi: Damn it! If only he were mine!

Dabura: Don't worry, Master! If I ever encounter him again, I will kill him!

Babidi: That is not the point, you fool! If I had him, I wouldn't have to worry about killing him!

Suddenly, the sky began to turn gray around them. The Earth started trembling and thunder resounded throughout the planet. Dabura started to feel a horrible energy.

Dabura: Master, I...am sensing...Cell's energy!

Babidi: WHAT!? HE'S CAUSING THIS!? DAMN IT ALL!

Dabura: I sense a different power merged with his own!

Babidi: What? Wait a minute...Dabura, does he have any absorbing abilities you know of?

Dabura: From what I could tell, his tail could absorb beings by either jabbing them or swallowing them whole.

Babidi: Then, my worst fear has been realized!

Dabura: What is it?

Babidi: Are you aware of the person who defeated my father?

Dabura: The Supreme Kai? Yes, I am.

Babidi: If he came to Earth to come after me,...he must have been absorbed by Cell.

Dabura: So, even a "mighty" Kai couldn't defeat Cell?

Babidi: Don't get me wrong, he wasn't exactly your caliber of fighter, but he was still powerful enough to stop my father. To think that Cell absorbed him is remarkable! Maybe that's why the planet is in the state it's in now!

Dabura: So, what is our plan?

Babidi: We can't do much other than wait for Cell to go into hiding, then go to any cities that are left standing and absorb the energy of everyone there.

Babidi pulls out a crystal ball.

Babidi: We can watch Cell with this!

Dabura: Excellent plan, Master!

The Earth had finally stopped shaking and thundering. However, the sky remained dim.

Babidi: So, it looks like Earth will never be the same again!

Dabura: This begins a new age for Earth.

Babidi: Yes! An age...of Darkness! Soon, Majin Buu will be resurrected and nothing will stop us. Not even Cell!

Babidi and Dabura have become aware of Cell's growing power and have formulated their next move. What will Cell's next move be now that he has absorbed the Supreme Kai?

End of Chapter 10

A/N: What do you think? Leave any comment, reviews, or questions you may have. I personally think that this fic is coming out better than my first one.


	11. Chapter 11: Cell's 3 Year Wait Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 11: Cell's 3 Year Wait Begins!

Cell was now revelling in his new powers. He had absorbed a Kai, one of the greatest beings in the Universe and a Guardian of the Other World.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHA! No one would be foolish enough to challenge me now! Now, what shall I do next for three years?

Cell thinks to himself for awhile until he finally decides to go to another city. He lands in the middle of the city, which has now fallen into chaos due to his arrival.

Cell: Let's see what I can do now! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell charges his Ki energy. The mere charging of his energy starts to tear apart the city, killing anyone unlucky enough to be standing by any buildings. As he sees a few strays start to retreat, he fires off Death Beam to kill any survivors. Then, he power his Ki energy to as high as he could take it, causing the sky to turn gray around him. His Ki aura alone was enough to destroy the remains of the city. However, something made Cell feel uneasy.

Cell: _Good! My power has increased a great deal from the Kai! However, I cannot let up on training! I have to be ready for whatever Babidi has in store! Let's see...where would be a good place to train? Of course, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! _

Cell then used Instant Transmission to go back to the lookout.

Cell: So, here we are. Now, I shall I train in there?

Cell began to think about ways to train. Then, he thought of his Multiform ability.

Cell: Well, time for me to see what's inside.

Cell opens the door and enters the room, thrown off by the apparent distortion of time in the room.

Cell: What type of room...is this?

Cell walks in, trying to adjust to the room.

Cell: This will be an interesting training experience!

Cell splits himself into two bodies.

Cell: OK, time to see how strong I actually am!

Cell 2: Of course!

Both of the "Cells" began to charge their Ki aura as high as possible. The room began to quake under their explosive power. Cell was impressed with himself, almost not believing that absorbing the Supreme Kai would make him this strong.

Cell: Well, I must say that I got stronger than I thought! I am now the Strongest Fighter in the Universe! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cell's mind began to warp under his own power. Now, all he thought about was his own power and what he could do with it, almost becoming intoxicated with it. However, his goal still stuck out on his head: to train for the fighter Babidi has for him in 3 years!

Cell: Well, best not waste any more time! Let's go!

Thus, Cell trained the entire day away, getting used to the time chamber's time distortion and even getting quite a bit stronger in the process. He also got faster than before, now moving so fast that Instant Transmission was almost pointless unless the distance was far.

The next day...

Cell: Well, time for me to destroy another city!

This became Cell's routine; to train one day, then destroy a city to show off the next day. After staying two days in the time chamber, he eventually started training the normal way on Earth, practicing techniques in a desert nearby. Eventually, all of Earth was left in a dark, barren wasteland, barren of life and hope. Once, Cell looked to Earth from the lookout, pleased with what he had done.

Cell: I love Earth as it looks now than before.

Cell was now waiting for 3 Years, watching over Earth as if he was stalking prey! After 3 Years, what will Babidi have in store for Cell?

End of Chapter 11

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? If you don't like it, please note that I wrote it after having no sleep at all, so, depending on the reviews, I may rewrite this chapter. Leave comments, reviews, and questions if you have any.


	12. Chapter 12: Cell's Wait Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 12: Cell's Wait Ends!

As Cell trained and destoryed city after city, Babidi looked at him through the crystal ball, amazed at his power.

Babidi: It seems that Cell may be stronger than you, Dabura!

Dabura: I doubt that! I was holding back a bit in our fight just to see if he was capible of being controlled.

Babidi: Maybe, but you cannot hold back the next time you fight him! Since he absorbed a Kai, he might have all of his abilities and power! Watch yourself when fighting him!

Dabura: Understood! He will fall at the feet of the Demon King! However, for now, I will go to North City to siphon some more energy!

Babidi: NO! Don't go to any city! It is best for us to stay here!

Dabura: Why? Shouldn't we get the energy needed for Majin Buu?

Babidi: Use your head, Dabura! If Cell senses your energy, he is more likely to attack!

Dabura: I see! Fine, we'll wait it out, then!

Babidi: Good! _Besides, if those two fight before Buu is resurrected, Cell will be exhausted and Buu will be resurrected from the battle! Dabura would be of no use to me, since I would already have Buu to guard me! Buu can kill him for all I care. The pawn will lose it's purpose and the knight takes it's place! This plan is perfect! _

Meanwhile, Cell began to wait out the 3 years, hoping for a little fun, but nothing happened! He remained training around Kami's Lookout, practicing his new abilities that he gained from the Supreme Kai. Eventually, 3 yeats passed in this fashion and before he sets off, Cell eats a Senzu Bean to restore himself to full strength!

Cell: So, now that 3 years are over, it is time for Babidi to give me his new fighter!

However, before he set off for Babidi's Ship, Dabura finds him at Kami's Lookout.

Dabura: Ah! I knew I'd find you here!

Cell: What is it, Dabura? Either state your business or die!

Dabura: Aww, come on Cell! Do you have to threaten me, so?

Cell: So, you wish to die instead?

Dabura: Don't get so full fo yourself, Cell! I came to tell you that Babidi is waiting for you at his ship! If you need help finding it, he told me to lead you there!

Cell: I am on the Lookout of Kami, so I think I could find it from here! Get lost, scum!

Dabura: You will soon eat those words, Cell!

Dabura flew off as Cell easily found Babidi's Ship. It was one of the few standing structures on the planet after what Cell did to Earth during the 3 years.

Cell: There you are! Babidi, Dabura, I hope you two are ready to meet your Grim Reaper!

With that, Cell set off. With Buu not being resurrected before Cell seeks them out, will Dabura manage to hold off Cell?

End of Chapter 12.

A/N: Here it is! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any.


	13. Chapter 13: Dabura vs Cell, Round 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 13: Dabura and Cell, Round 2!

Cell flew off to Babidi's Ship, awaiting and anxious for a new challenge!

Cell: I wonder who this new challenger is going to be! I can't wait!

Cell began to get impatient and used Instant Tranmission to get there faster. Meanwhile, at the ship...

Babidi: Is he coming?

Dabura: Yes. He shall soon be here.

Babidi: Good! When he comes here, I want you to crush him like the insect he is!

Dabura: Don't worry! You won't have to worry about that!

As if on cue, Cell appeared right in between Babidi and Dabura.

Cell: Am i interrupting a meeting?

Babidi: So, you came after all!

Cell: I won't be denied a challenge! So, where is he?!

At first, there was silence. Cell looked around to see no one but Dabura and Babidi.

Cell: Where is he? If I find out that you lied to me, you will regret it, fool!

Babidi: Just who are you talking to like that, insect!

Dabura: Well, I guess it's time for me to finish our fight!

Cell glared at Dabura, wondering why he stepped up.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think that you can defeat me after what happened last time?

Dabura: I never said that I was fighting at full power!

Cell: Fine, then! If you really want to die, then come at me!

Dabura charged at full speed. However, Cell just disappeared right behind him.

Cell: Too slow, Dabura! Try again!

Dabura: Damn you! Eat this!

Dabura fires off the Hell Blitz at Cell, but is dodged easily.

Cell: Come now! You have one more try!

Dabura: Hehehe!

Dabura then spits at him. Cell stood there and took it, but didn't realize that his arm was begining to turn to stone.

Cell: Is that all you can do? Spitting?

Dabura: HA! Just watch, Cell!

Cell: Huh? What's this?

Cell's arm was now fully turned to stone. Cell yanked off his own arm before the stone spread throughout his body.

Dabura: Now!

While Cell was distracted with his arm, Dabura charged at him and kicked him in the face. Cell got caught square in the jaw, knocking him back a little as he tried to regenerate his arm.

Dabura: How did you like that, Cell?

Cell: Be glad you even hit me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cell regenerated his arm and began to power up his energy.

Cell: Now, let's see you do that again, Dabura!

Dabura: Gladly!

Dabura tried to charge at Cell again, only to have Cell catch hs leg in his hand and throw him across the mountains in the area. Dabura stopped himself and charged back into the battlefield.

Dabura: Nice try, Cell! You won't defeat me so easily!

Cell: Nice to know you still have some fight in you! I didn't want this to be too easy!

Dabura: HA! You will eat those words!

Dabura began to charge more Ki energy, turning his aura back into its black and red hue. He then charged at Cell again, this time pushing him back a bit. They then exchanged blows, each one of them not giving up any ground. Meanwhile, Babidi was smiling, watching Buu's energy meter rise.

Babidi: _YES! Just a little more! Come on! _

Cell managed to duck under one of Dabura's punches and nail him in the ribs. He then knees him in the jaw and kicks him straight forward, smashing him into a mountain.

Cell: Come on, Dabura! I hope this isn't going to end so dully!

Dabura then rises from the mound, begining to laugh.

Dabura: Perhaps it is time for me to show you the power that has made me the Demon King!

Cell: Hm?

Dabura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dabura began to power up his Ki energy, turning his skin a blood red color in contrast to his lighter red color. Also, his Ki aura was now jet black, with no red in it whatsoever.

Dabura: So, do you now know why I am feared byu the licing souls?

Now, Dabura has unleashed his true power. Will Cell be able to hold off this full powered foe?

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Wow! That seemed long! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any


	14. Chapter 14: The Demon King's True Power!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 14: The Demon King's True Power!

Dabura was now at his full power, reveling in his power.

Dabura: I must say, you are one of the few foes to push me this far, Cell! Now, you will know why I am feared as the Demon King!

Dabura charged straight at Cell, with Cell being pushed back a little bit. They exchanged a flurry of blows, with neither of them showing any weaknesses in their defense. Then, Cell found an opening and punched him in the gut, causing Dabura to wince in pain. Then, Cell roundhouse kicked him right across from him. Dabura stopped himself from being propelled any further and flew right back into the battlefield.

Dabura: You thought you could knock me aside like that?

Cell: No, but this will!

Cell punches Dabura in the gut again, but this time, he unleashes a Ki Wave from his fist, blasting him upward toward the sky.

Cell: How did you like that, "Demon King"?

Dabura: Damn you, Cell!

Dabura then began charging up a Black and Purple energy ball in his hand.

Dabura: Now, die!

Dabura launches his Evil Impulse Blast right at Cell. The blast managed to catch Cell by surprise, doing what appeared to be a good deal of damage to him. When the smoke cleared, Cell was on one knee, trying to catch his breath. Then, Dabura flew right up to Cell's face, palm held out, and fired a massive Ki Wave at him.

Dabura: Now, no one shall interfere with our plans!

Cell appeared behind him from using Instant Transmission.

Cell: I highly doubt that!

Dabura: What?

Before he could turn around, Cell punched Dabura right in the spine. Then, he knocks him to the ground with a double-fisted smash. Finally, Cell charges leg-first right into his ribs.

Cell: Don't tell me that this is all the Demon King can do?

Dabura: FAR FROM IT!

Dabura materializes his sword again, pointing it directly at Cell

Dabura: Prepare to suffer!

Dabura charges at Cell and manages to cut him across the chest with his sword. He then slashes him across the arms and torso 7 times. Finally, he blasts Cell away with a black Ki Wave.

Dabura: What's wrong, Cell? I thought you would be faster than that!

Cell appears in front of him with a grin on his face.

Cell: You like underestimating me, don't you?

Dabura: But, how?

Cell: Don't you get it, Dabura? I've been holding back!

All this time, Cell was charging a small Ki blast in his hand, right by Dabura's stomach.

Cell: Farewell, Dabura! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dabura: NOOOOOO!

Dabura was blasted out of the sky with that blast, rendering him out of fighting condition for the time being. Meanwhile, Babidi was now smiling while looking at the meter.

Babidi: YES! MAJIN BUU IS AT FULL POWER!

Cell: What? Who is this...Majin Buu?

Babidi: You will soon meet him, the instrument of your demise!

Majin Buu's resurrection is at hand! What will Cell do after seeing Majin Buu?

End of Chapter 14

A/N: This is where this fic starts to pick up, since we are coming up to the last battle! What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any.


	15. Chapter 15: The Coming of Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. If I did, I don't think it would be nearly as good as it is today. Toei and Akira Toriyama own DB.

Chapter 15: The Coming of Majin Buu!

Babidi: YES! HE"S AT FULL POWER!

Cell: What do you mean "full power"?

Babidi: While you were fighting Dabura, the energy of your battle gets sent into Buu. The more you fought, the more energy he received. Not to mention how much energy you gave Dabura earlier.

Cell: Energy I gave Dabura? Of course!

Cell then remembered his first fight with Dabura, specifically the point when he used his Kamehameha on him.

Cell: So, my energy is in that thing?

Babidi: Yes! Unknowingly, you were doing my bidding this whole time. Now, the fighter I promised you before will be awakened.

Cell: So, that explains why Dabura chose to fight me.

Babidi: Yes! Now, you're getting it! Soon, you and this planet will be destroyed by Majin Buu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huh?

The shell was finally about to crack, with a pink puff of smoke being released from the shell.

Babidi: That's right! Reveal yourself to us, Majin Buu!

When the smoke dissipated, a large, rotund, pink being stood, with a child-like face.

Buu: BUU! Hahahahaha.

Babidi: Wha...What is this?

Dabura: Is...that Majin...Buu?

Cell: So, is this the monster that you were going to have me fight?

Babidi: I...have no idea. I...never saw Majin Buu before.

Buu: Buu free! Buu happy!

Babidi: I am not sure if you know this, but I am your master, Babidi, the one responsible for your resurrection.

Buu: You make Buu free? Buu like you!

Babidi: Yes, so you do listen? Fine then, as your first act, I want you to...

Dabura: No, stop Babidi!

Babidi: Hush, Dabura! I have no need for your mettling!

Dabura: Fool! You don't know what you've done by unleashing him, do you?

Cell: Do tell us, Dabura! What makes this being so different from the others?

Dabura: I don't know why, but I feel very uneasy with Buu being resurrected! He's a monster that holds a child-like demeanor and speech, but given the opportunity, that "child" would destroy anything in his way.

Cell: So, you don't even like this thing?

Dabura: No! Babidi, whatever you do, do not unleash him!

Babidi: I've had enough of your useless speak! Buu, as your master, I order you to kill that fool Dabura!

Buu: Buu no like him! Buu make him dead now!

Buu began to charge up Ki, even making Cell uneasy.

Cell: What...type of power...is this?

Dabura: I won't stand here and wait to die! Hell's Javelin Rain!

Dabura summoned numerous javelins right above Buu's head.

Dabura: Die!

Dabura rained them down on Buu, but they cut right through him, doing no damage to him at all.

Dabura: What?

Buu: Me mad now! Buu turn you into cookie!

Buu's antenna then straighten up and blasted Dabura with a pink beam, turning his body into a cookie.

Buu: Hahahaha! Buu eat now!

Buu takes the cookie and devours it, much to Cell's shock.

Buu: Hahahaha! Buu happy now!

Cell: _I knew this beast was going to give me a challenge, but why do I feel so uneasy? My body is trembling and I have a resentment toward him for some reason. _

Babidi: Excellent, Buu! That oughtta shut him up!

Buu: What Babidi want Buu do next?

Babidi: I want to kill that person over there!

Babidi pointed at Cell.

Buu: Hahaha! Buu make him dead too!

With Cell being singled out and his thoughts racing, will Cell stand against Buu?

End of Chapter 15

A/N: That was fun to write! Buu's speech was kinda challenging to write, but I think I got it! Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	16. Chapter 16: Majin Buu's Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 16: Majin Buu's Assault!

Buu was smiling at Cell, who was still looking directly at him with a look of surprise of Buu's power.

Cell: _Why does this monster...frighten me so? I shouldn't be...as motionless...as I am now! Wait a minute...could this be that damned Kai's doing? _

He remembered back when he absorbed the Supreme Kai, trying to figure out the reason he came to Earth. He then realized that the Kai would possibly have seen Babidi and Dabura come to Earth and went to try and stop them.

Cell: _Damn it! Just because I absorbed the Kai, I am as fearful as apparently he is about Buu...and yet, I feel a surge of power going through me! Why is this? _

As his thoughts were occupied, he didn't notice when Buu charged up to him and punched him in the ribs. Then, Buu grabbed him by the head and threw him away like a broken toy.

Buu: Hahahahaha! Buu think this fun!

Buu then inhaled a large breath. When he exhaled, it unleashed the equivalent of a tornado from his mouth. Cell was hit by the blast, but didn't feel as hurt as he thought he would.

Cell: _Is...that it? I thought he would be stronger than this! In that case,..._

Cell: I must say, I am disappointed Buu!

Buu: Buu no disappoint! Buu strong!

Cell: You may be stronger, but I appear to be stronger than you! Observe!

Cell used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of Buu, punching him in the ribs. Then, he unleashed a flurry of punches on his ribs. Next, he kicked him across the head, knocking him into a mountain. Cell was now laughing at how easily he was handling Buu.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong? I thought ,"Buu no disappoint"

Buu explodes out of the rubble of the mountain, charging more Ki energy.

Buu: Buu mad now! Buu make you dead!

Cell: Well, I'm waiting!

Buu then fired off a Ki blast, but Cell dodged it easily. Cell then fired a Death Beam at Buu. It went right through him, with Buu regenerating the hole formed in his chest.

Cell: So, I guess that means I have to destroy you all at once, huh?

Buu: Buu no tell!

Buu then fired another gust of wind from his mouth. This time, it was noticeably stronger and blew Cell back a little.

Cell: That does it! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Buu: OOO! Buu like colors!

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell fired his Kamehameha Wave right at Buu. Buu caught the blast and was being disintegrated by the beam. When the wave dissipated, Buu was gone.

Cell: Did I already kill him? That was too easy!

Babidi: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!

Cell: Yes! Now, how shall I dispose of you?

Babidi: WHAT? Wait a minute...I can give you more power! That's right! More of it!

Cell slowly began walking up to Babidi. However, a pink cloud was forming above Cell's head.

Babidi: Before you make any plans to kill me, look up!

Cell looked up and saw the cloud. He knew that Buu was being reformed. '

Cell: Damn! And I was about to kill Babidi!

Buu then dropped down from the cloud, all the while laughing and clapping.

Buu: Hahahahahaha! You strong mister! Buu like you!

Cell: What? Look at this. I nearly kill the thing and he likes it!

Buu: Now, Buu do cool move on you!

Buu puts his wrists together at his side and charges a pink beam.

Cell: What's this?!

Buu then thrust both hands forward, launching his version of the Kamehameha! Cell manages to dodge the blast, surprised that Buu learned the move so quickly.

Cell: Well, so you are a fast learner! That doesn't mean you can kill me!

Buu: Buu fast learner! Hahahaha!

Babidi: _This Buu is such a child. It's almost ridiculous in fact! _

With Buu getting the slight advantage in this battle, how will Cell stack up against him?

End of Chapter 16

A/N: Wow! Buu's dialogue is a bit more challenging than I thought! Also, the way this fic is going, it may be as long as my first fic, with 10 or so less chapter. Anyway, what do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	17. Chapter 17: Cell's Power Fails

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

A/N: I would like to thank taker39668 and kitty23 of the GameFAQs Message Boards for the ideas for the following chapters.

Chapter 17: Cell's Power Fails!

Babidi: What's the hold up, Buu! Finish him off already!

Cell: Why don't you just shut up, down there?

Buu: You no talk to Babidi like that! Babidi is Buu's master.

Cell: In essence, I'm your master since you have my energy in you.

Buu: Huh? What you mean?

Babidi: Don't listen to him!

Cell: Now, now, Babidi, I think he should know that you just took advantage of me and gained energy to feed into Buu.

Buu: So Babidi no create Buu?

Cell: No. I did!

Babidi: Come on, Buu! Do you really believe him of all people? Now. listen to me and kill that wretched insect.

Buu: Buu think you lie! Buu gonna make you dead!

Cell: You still don't get it, do you? Fine, let's go!

Buu charged right at Cell, knocking him back a little bit. Cell noticed that Buu's power had increased a little bit from his last attack. They exchanged blows back and forth until Buu lands a knee to his ribs. Then, Buu let loose a barrage of punches and kicks on Cell.

Cell: _What happening to me? I can't lay a finger on him now! Did he get this much stronger? _

Cell was still getting wailed on, when Buu knocked him away with a punch. Then, Buu strechted out his hand and grabbed him by the throat. He then slammed him head first into the ground. Cell was getting beaten pretty badly by Buu.

Buu: Huh? You no fun no more! Why you no fun?

Cell: Damn it! He's treating me like I'm his toy! Well, it looks like I have to try something new.

Cell puts his hands out and charges Ki into them.

Cell: KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE...

Buu: You do that again? Buu do move too!

Buu gets into the same stance as Cell. Cell proceeds to charge up more Ki until he disappears.

Buu: Huh? Where you go?

Cell appears behind him

Cell: I'm right here, fool! Now, die! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell did an Instant Transmission Kamehameha like what Goku did to him 3 years ago. The blast disintegrated Buu, but left a few bits of his body around the ground, meaning that Buu would still be able to regenerate. Cell looks in horror at the fact that the Kamehameha at close range did a bit less damage than his other Kamehameha. Cell realized that this was because he was more exhausted now than before and the fact that Buu was also charging Ki and was stronger than before. Eventually, Buu reappeared, seemingly very angry.

Buu: You interrupt Buu! Buu mad now! Buu make you go bye-bye!

Suddenly, a large surge of energy went through the air, blowing Cell back a little bit. A pink, energy sphere started to form around Buu. Cell, knowing that it couldn't be penetrated, watched in horror as to what Buu was going to do next.

Buu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Buu let the energy sphere explode, catching Cell in the blast. The sphere was powerful, but not strong enough to completely destroying Cell, as he only lost an arm in the blast, Babidi was retreating from the area when the blast happened. Eventually, it dissipated and Babidi returned, revelling at how Buu seemingly killed Cell.

Babidi: Yes, Majin Buu! You did it! Now, come to me, Buu! Come to your master's side!

Buu: Uhh...Master Babidi?

Babidi: Yes! What is it? Make it quick!

Buu suddenly grabs him by the throat.

Babidi: WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Buu: Buu no like you! Buu make you dead!

Buu then proceeds to take his other hand and rip off Babidi's head.

Buu: Hahahahaha! Buu now free! Hahahaha!

Buu flew away from the ravaged battlefield! Meanwhile, Cell was left lying on the ground. What will happen to him now?

End of Chapter 17

A/N: How was that? Hope everyone's enjoying this! Leave reviews and comments!


	18. Chapter 18: Perfection Demonstrated

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 18: Cell's Perfection Demonstrated!

Buu flew off, leaving Cell's body a wreck on the ground. However, since Buu cannot sense Ki energy, Buu didn't know that Cell was alive. Once Buu left, Cell moved his hand to make sure he was still living.

Cell: Damn...that...Buu! He's...so strong!

Cell was struggling to get his middle and index fingers to his fore-head. However, instead of struggling further, he remembered that the Supreme Kai knew of a technique similar to Instant Transmission. He just imagined the place where he wanted to be and he teleported there.

Cell was now at Korin's Tower, where the Senzu Beans grew. Cell managed to crawl over to a bean and grabbed it. Cell then proceeded to eat the bean, restoring his power back to full. However, since Cell has Saiyan Cells in him, his body was now powering up to his new maximum power. Cell's aura began surging a bright yellow color with immense blue electricity swirling around him. He began to lauch maniacally.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW, BUU! LET' S SEE YOU DEFEAT ME NOW!

Cell used his version of Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Buu, who was in the process of destroying one of the few remaining cities on Earth.

Buu: Huh? Buu made you dead! Why you still here?

Cell: Because you weren't thorough!

Buu: OK, Buu fight you again!

Cell: Alright, then!

Before Buu managed to punch Cell, Cell already landed a punch to his ribs, leaving an indentation in his ribs. Cell then kicked him in the head, knocking him into a building.

Buu: How you get strong? Buu no like you no more!

Cell: Let's just say it is a secret of mine! And I am not here for your amusement!

Cell then appeared right in front of Buu, landing a knee to his jaw and a kick to the gut, knocking him back some more. Cell then teleported above Buu and elbowed him to the ground. Then, Cell did a downward dive, feet first, into Buu's ribs. Cell was now standing on Buu, taunting him.

Cell: Do you know now what it means to be perfect?

Buu: You get off Buu!

Buu started charging up the same Ki sphere from before. However, Cell did a Ki blast to his head before he was able to unleash the Blast Sphere.

Cell: I don't think that trick of yours is going to work a second time, fool! If I did it on the other hand...

Cell began charging a green energy sphere around him with blue lightning swirling around it.

Cell: Let's see how much of this you can take!

Cell then detonated the large blast sphere, catching Buu point blank in the sphere. Buu's body then began to disintegrate from the blast, but not enough to destroy every part of his body. Buu later re-formed, this time even angrier than before.

Buu: Arrrgh! You make Buu mad! Buu gonna make you dead now!

Buu began charging up his Kamehameha.

Cell: Hmhmhmhm...Even with that little increase in power, your Kamehameha won't do anything to me!

Buu fired the blast anyway, intent on killing Cell with the blast. However, Cell put his right hand forward, blocking the blast and deflecting it away. Buu was getting angrier by the second.

Buu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUU MAD NOW! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suddenly, the smoke that always appears from Buu's head began to manifest a new being. What is this new force?

End of Chapter 18

A/N: What do you think? Leave reviews, comments, and questions!


	19. Chapter 19: Buu's Dark Side

Disclaimer: I do own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 19: Buu's Dark Side!

The puffs of smoke that appeared from the top of his head finally began to clear, revealing a skinny, grey being who resembled Buu. Buu looked worried at this new being's existence. However, Cell looked puzzled.

Cell: What's this? A pink blob and a skinny, grey blob! I don't know which one's uglier!

Buu: You bad Buu! Buu no want you here!

Evil Buu: You no Buu! Me Buu! You stupid fake Buu!

Buu: I am real Buu!

Buu charged at his pure evil manifestation, but to no avail. His own evil brought this form out and it seems like his darkness was stronger than his light, as the Evil Buu stretched his hand forward and grabbed Buu by the throat. He then proceeded to punch him repeatedly as if he were a yo-yo. He then threw the good Buu away from him. The good Buu didn't know what to make of this. The good Buu started charging a Henka Kamehameha, hoping turn the Evil Buu into chocolate.

Buu: You make Buu mad! Buu turn you into chocolate!

Buu fired his blast. However, the Evil Buu stuck out his hand and deflected the blast back at Buu with one of his own blasts. The resulting blast turned the good Buu into a chocolate bar. Cell was watching all of this unfold before him.

Cell: What the hell did I just witness? First, there were two Buu's, but now, there's only one?

The Evil Buu took the chocolate bar and looked at Cell.

Evil Buu: Hehehe! Buu make you dead next!

He ate the chocolate bar, triggering a transformation within him. His body was being covered in a pink smoke.

Cell: Great! _Another_ transformation? And I thought I was bad!

This time, Buu was beginning to resemble a combination of his first and Evil forms, with the tall figure and facial features of his Evil form. After a while, the transformation was complete. Super Buu was born.

Cell: Your power increased, Buu! You actually stand a chance against me this time!

Super Buu: That's right! I'm gonna kill you in a few seconds! Just watch, Cell!

Cell: Amazing how you managed to speak properly after having assimilating a part of yourself.

Super Buu: I just got rid of the unnecessary part of me!

Cell: Enough talk! Let's go, Buu! Different or not, you will still fall at my might!

Super Buu: You will be the one kneeling at my feet, Cell!

With this new form of Buu, what does Cell have to look forward to in this final battle

End of Chapter 19

A/N: Wow! I finally don't have to write Buu's mangled up speech again! Leave reviews, comments. and questions!


	20. Chapter 20: Collision of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own DB. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it! Trust me, I'm not as good when it comes to writing as these two.

Chapter 20: The Collision of Darkness!

Cell began to power up, causing his aura to swirl with blue electricity. Super Buu was seemingly unimpressed, looking at him with a hard stare.

Cell: So, shall we begin?

Super Buu: Let's go!

They both charge at each other, fist first. The resulting collision packed enough energy that a crater was formed underneath them. They then exchanged punches and kicks, neither one of them giving an inch. Their exchanges kept on going until Cell left an opening, which Buu capitalized upon with a kick to the head. Cell was knocked aside with the kick, leaving some blood on his lips. Cell wiped off the blood, with a smirk on his face.

Cell: Hmhmhm...It seems that this fight might be a bit more fun!

Cell put his right hand above his head, forming a blue energy disk above his head.

Cell: Let's see you handle this! Destructo Disc!

Cell fired a Destructo Disc at Buu. Buu stood and took the blast head-on. The disc cut a large slice along his torso, but Buu immediately regenerated. While Buu was regenerating, Cell charges forward and kicked Buu to the side of the head.

Cell: Now, we're even!

Buu got annoyed at this and began to power-up a bit more. He then charged at Cell, now gaining an advantage over the android. Cell and Super Buu once again exchanged blows. This time, Buu left himself open, trying to kick Cell to the ribs. Cell dodged the kick and grabbed his leg. He then swung him above his head and flung him straight to the floor.

Super Buu: Why won't you just DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Buu was now getting angrier at Cell. Cell was sensing how Buu's power was increasing.

Cell: _Hmmm...It seems like his anger is causing his power to rise everytime. No matter, he is still at least equal to me! _

Buu then put his left hand above his head, forming a pink energy ball in it.

Cell: What's this?

Super Buu: What I'm going to use to kill you! HEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

The ball then dispersed into several, thin, Ki Waves. They all homed in on Cell, who was prepared for this. When the waves came close to him, Cell used his Instant Transmission to dodge all of it, causing the beams to crash into each other.

Cell: Nice trick, but it won't work on me!

Super Buu then fired a Ki Wave at him, which Cell dodged easily. Buu tried again, but got the same result.

Cell: I grow tired of this, Buu! Tell me you have something other than throwing energy waves!

Super Buu: Hehehe...you haven't noticed what I've done! Good!

Cell: What do you mean?

Cell began looking around, until he looked down and saw a pink blob underneath him.

Super Buu: NOW!

The blob jumped up at Cell, engulfing him. Cell was at first stunned, but he later regained his composure. As the pink piece of Buu's flesh was about to assimilate Cell into his being, Cell powered up a large amount of Ki, burning and destroying that piece of Buu.

Cell: I must admit that you almost got me!

Super Buu: You made the mistake of using that disc on me! I made sure a part of my flesh would be kept in reserve for me to absorb you, but it seems that you are too great of a fighter to be absorbed so easily.

Cell: So, you finally stop underestimating me?

Super Buu: Yes! Time for me to stop playing!

With Buu's threats, what type of power will Buu have in store for Cell?

A/N: Chapter 20! What do you think of the start of their battle? Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any.


	21. Chapter 21: Collision of Darkness Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own the DB Universe! Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 21: The Collision of Darkness, Part 2.

Buu had started powering up, now taking Cell seriously. Cell was watching him power up, seemingly smiling while this power up was taking place.

Cell: Hmhmhm...This is going to be interesting!

Super Buu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW, TIME TO GO!

Buu then proceeded to form an energy sphere around him.

Cell: Oh, Come on! Not this again!

Buu then deviated from his normal move. Instead of causing the sphere to explode, he fired off Ki waves from the sphere. Cell noticed them and dodged most of them in the nick of time. However, 3 of them circled around Cell and caught him right in the back. Cell managed to get out of the wave before it hit the ground.

Cell: So, you managed to catch me with a few of your waves. Not bad! But...how about this!

Cell then fired a volley of energy waves aimed right at Super Buu. Super Buu dodges all of them with ease. However, the blasts all circled around him, hitting him in the back as well.

Cell: I see we're even again.

Super Buu: Stop TOYING WITH ME!

Buu became irritated and charged straight up at Cell, exchanging a flurry of blows to each other. Each blow they exchanged did more and more damage to each other as the battle was now exhausting both fighters. Cell continued exchanging punches until he saw an opening, which he took advantage of by using a Ki blast to the head. The blast blew of Buu's head, but it was later regenerated. Buu then fired a Ki blasts to Cell, which Cell dodged with Instant Transmission. Cell appeared right behind Buu and landed a kick to his side, knocking him in that direction. Cell followed after Buu and punched him away to the side again. Then, he followed Buu and appeared behind him, kneeing him in the back. Then, he swept his leg and kicked him upward. Finally, Cell appeared above Buu and did an axe kick, knocking Buu back down to the ground.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHA! Is this really your full power?

Buu then rose from the rubble, damaged from the entire ordeal that Cell did ti him.

Super Buu: Don't worry, Cell! I will kill you!

Buu then powered up even more, this time worrying Cell.

Cell: _Hmmmm...It seems as if this fight may be a bit more even. _

After powering up, Buu charged at Cell, now faster than ever. This time, the punch he threw caught Cell in the ribs. He then kicked Cell upward, following up with upside-down spinning kick to the head, knocking Cell to the side. Then, Buu fired off several blasts, each one catching Cell and pushing him further. After around 20 blasts, Buu stopped, watching as Cell landed on the ground, and smirked at what he had done.

Super Buu: What's wrong, Cell? You were so confident before!

Cell: Don't worry, Buu! I promise you I won't disappoint you!

Buu was a bit surprised at how quickly and easily Cell responded, seeing how bad of a beating he took. The last combination that Buu did to him did some good damage to him, but Cell managed to land on his feet and come out with his retort.

Cell: So, instead of flying there staring at me like _I'm_ the weird one, why don't you just come at me?

Cell has laid down his challenge to Buu! What will happen next in this fight!

End of Chapter 21.

A/N: How do you like Chapter 21? Leave reviews, comments, and questions if you have any. In the next update, the story will end with the Final 2 Chapters.


	22. Chapter 22: Collision of Darkness Pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 22: The Collision of Darkness, Part 3

Buu got a bit angrier at Cell's taunting. Buu stretched out his arm, attempting to reach for Cell, but failing. Cell dodged the arm and grabbed it, pulling on it to drag Buu toward him. When Buu was close enough, he then punched him right in the face, knocking him away. Cell then charged up a white, Ki blast, just like the one he used on Vegeta at the Cell Games.

Cell: Enough of this!

Cell fires it, hitting Buu dead-on with the blast. Buu then promptly dropped to the ground below, exhausted and damaged from the battle. However, Cell was also being pushed to the limit, now panting as the fight went on.

Cell: _Interesting! I never had such a fighter exhaust me like this since the time I fought Goku at the Cell Games! _

Buu then rose from the rubble, with his aura now bursting out of him and his face showing a look of frustration.

Super Buu: That does it! I'm gonna...KILL YOU!

Buu charged straight at Cell, knocking him away with a kick. He followed Cell and followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him even further. Buu continued chasing Cell, but Cell regained his balance and braced himself for Buu. They then exchanged blows, with neither of them giving an inch. They kept on going, with their auras now shooting out of them. The electricity from their auras was scattering everywhere, creating craters underneath them and all around the demolished city. They were now fully into the battle, not willing to give up at all. Eventually, their fist both collided, causing an explosion of energy that shook the ground beneath them. They were pressing each other's fist into each other, waiting to see who would give first. They both disappeared in a flash of energy, colliding at high speed throughout the wasteland that was a city. They continued this for awhile until Cell pulled away from the action.

Cell: Now! KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell fired his Kamehameha right at Buu, who was now recovering from the battle. The blast hit Buu, leaving his body a mangled mess.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHA! Look at you now, Buu! I don't think you're in good condition now!

Buu responded to the taunts by reforming his body and shouting, very mad at how Cell was toying with him.

Super Buu: I'll turn you into chocolate!

Buu fired his Henka Beam at Cell, hoping for it to hit him. Cell saw it coming and dodged it barely.

Cell: That was a close one! I think it's about time I end this!

Cell levatates high the sky. He then puts his feet together, raises his right hand with his palm facing upward, and supports his right hand by using his left hand to hold his wrist. Suddenly, energy began to gather into a large ball in his hand.

Cell: HAHAHAHA! You won't survive this!

Super Buu: And neither will this planet! I can survive in space, Cell.

Cell: And who said I couldn't?

The ball became bigger and bigger, until Cell had powered all of his energy into the ball.

Cell: Now, try to hold my Spirit Bomb! Be gone, Buu!

Cell then threw the ball directly at Buu, with it's energy destroying everything in its way. Buu managed to catch the energy ball, but was struggling to hold it.

Super Buu: DAMN...YOU!

With the new Spirit Bomb that Cell has used, who's going to survive this battle?

End of Chapter 22

A/N: Here we are! The Final Chapter is next. Leave reviews, comments, and questions.


	23. Chapter 23: Collision of Darkness Pt4

Disclaimer: I don't own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Final Chapter: The Collision of Darkness, Part 4

Buu was now holding up the giant Spirit Bomb. Cell was laughing, watching how Buu was struggling to hold up his energy.

Cell: HAHAHAHA! All of my energy is in that blast! I hope you can hold it! I would hate for it to crush you!

Super Buu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Buu was attempting to push up the ball, but to no avail. He kept a grasp on it for a bit. Eventually, Buu got tired of it and started charging his own Ki to try to blow the energy back at Cell. The Ki charging was helping him, but the ball was still compressing on him, causing him some pain as he tried to push the ball toward Cell.

Cell: It'll do no good, Buu! Give up already!

Cell then used a bit of his Ki aura to blow the ball further toward Buu. Soon, Buu's aura died out, much to the delight of Cell.

Super Buu: YOU WON"T WIIIIIIIIIN!

Buu then powered up his aura to his limit, with it now being Pink with blue lightning. Buu was now pushing the ball back without feeling the strain.

Super Buu: Hehehe...WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW, CELL!?

Buu drudged on with the ball, now carrying it with ease. However, Cell was looking on, a bit pleased with the result.

Cell: Hmhmhmhm...I never thought you would be this much fun!

Cell then puts his palm out toward Buu.

Cell: However, this is where it ends!

Cell then fires a white, Ki blast at the Spirit Bomb. The blast connected, causing the Spirit Bomb to glow with a bright light.

Super Buu: Wha-What is this?!

A few seconds later, the bomb detonated, with Buu caught in the explosion.

Super Buu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN"T DIE LIKE THIS!

The detonation completely annihilated Buu, leaving nothing behind for him to regenerate. However, the force of the detonation also managed to blow a hole in the Earth. Cell noticed his handy work.

Cell: Hmhmhm...Now, decisions, decisions.

Cell was wondering if he should let Earth blow up with him on it, or use his Instant Transmission to escape in time.

Cell: Why not? I'll become even more powerful! OK, planet, take me with you!

As if on cue, the planet became even more volatile, with every portion of it now cracking as the core was destroyed. The planet was now erupting as if it was an entire volcano.

Cell: Now, claim me PLANET!

The planet then exploded in a fiery burst. The explosion of meteors can be seen in space as if it were a firewors show. Meanwhile, In Other World...

King Kai: Oh...no!

Goku: What is it, King Kai!

King Kai: Cell...just destroyed...Earth!

Goku: What? No!

Gohan: Darn it! And it's all my fault this happened!

Vegeta: You're damn right it's your fault!

Goku: Vegeta, that's enough!

Vegeta: No, Kakarot, it isn't enough! Why don't you just stay there and let your brat take responsibility for his own actions!

Piccolo: If...only we could...be revived by the Dragon Balls.

The others were now in a state of sadness due to their planet being destroyed.

King Kai: Well, at least Cell was taken with...wait a minute! Guys, Cell's regenerating!

Cell body was destroyed from the explosion, but a small part of him remained where the Earth was. His body was regenerated within seconds.

Cell: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, NO ONE CAN CHALLENGE MY POWER!

Cell began to charge his Ki.

Cell: Now, my next target. I have an idea.

Cell used his Instant Transmission to go to a planet with peculiar buildings and a noticibly green sky. He went to Namek!

Cell: So, this is the Namekian home? How interesting!

With no one to stop his rampage, Cell is free to make the Universe his play thing. The Universe shall never be the same!

The End!

A/N: Wow! This is possibly my best work so far! What do you think of ths fic as a whole? Leave any reviews, comments, or questions you have.

FF A/N: Alright! I'm open for ideas for a new ending to this fic! I got the idea to have one where Buu wins, but it would be the same ending with a different person.


	24. Chapter 24: Thanks and Questions!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Special Chapter: Thanks and Questions!

This chapter will be a Special Chapter. I would like to give Special Thanks to taker39668 and kitty 23 for the ideas behind Chapters 17 and on. Without them, the story would have ended with Fat Buu's fight, with Cell defeating Fat Buu then and there. I would also like to give a Special Thanks to X-ego, for reading my fic and pointing out spelling errors in the fic. As a result, Chapters 11-15, 17, and 21 have been revised. As for questions, I have received questions from the reviewers on this site for certain parts of the fic and would like to address them here. The questions I post here are only from Anonymous users. The users who reviewed with their names already had their answers PM'd to them.

Question 1:

From Shahi: "Now that bulma and chi chi is dead, so is goten and trunks? Wah! Dende gone no dragonball, that's a doozy, what about mr.popo?"

In the fic, Cell killed everyone in Kami's Lookout, including Trunks. Goten wasn't born yet, but he may have been conceived, so he's also dead. Mr. Popo is also dead, since he was there when it happened.

Question 2:

From Shahi: "Sorry for not reviewing I've been out, anyway, three years? That enough? Ah, well your decision."

I made it 3 years since I feel that Cell would've gotten so impatient that he would've just either gone after them himself or just blow up Earth.

Question 3:

From Shahi: "Surely there's a sequel to this? But I'm sick and tired of Goku coming to life just to win, what a perfectionist. Evil winning I don't mind. A new ending should be Buu eats or absorbs Cell, goes to Kai's planet blows up the spirit world, that be awesome!  
I thought Spirit Bomb could be used by those pure hearted, maybe Frieza's death ball could of worked."

Well, I might make a sequel to it on Namek, but I'm not sure. I was also thinking about that AE, but Cell is too strong to be absorbed and already was about to get absorbed. Since he now has knowledge of it, he wouldn't fall into the trap. As for the Spirit Bomb, I made it in the same way that BT2 made it.

That's all of the questions so far. Thanks for all of the positive feedback. If I keep getting question, I will keep this chapter updated. See ya! Until the next fic.


End file.
